


No One Has Any Chill

by MotherfuckingDamianWayne



Category: Assassination Classroom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Akabane Karma, BAMF Shiota Nagisa, Canonical Child Abuse, Clouds Are Grumpy Cats, DIE BITCH, E-Class Is So Confused, Gen, He Will, Hibari Is THE WORST, Hiromi Has No Idea What is Coming for her, Karma Is An Equally Possessive Sky, Mukuro Is Worse, Nagisa Is A Very Possessive Cloud, Nagisa Will Bite You, No one has any chill, Skull is a Bad Influence, Tsuna IS Tiired, let him rest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherfuckingDamianWayne/pseuds/MotherfuckingDamianWayne
Summary: Nagisa and Karma are flame active. Korosensei calls for back up. And no one has any chill. Lets see how long the rest of E-class can manage to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love KHR, I love Assassination Classroom. It is actually shocking that I have not yet written a fanfic for this crossover. Now as some of you may know I am a huge Karmagisa shipper, like it is one of my all time favorite ships and what originally got me into shipping in the first place, but I don’t think I’m going to be shippy for this one. At least not explicitly, you might get hints of 182769 or maybe RxS or even Karmagisa but I’m not gonna focus on it or really even mention it. You can read this however you want. Anyways I hope you like the first chapter and there’s more to come.
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish.

‘I’m going to die, aren’t I? I’m really going to die? He’s not going to save me!’ 

These were some of the thoughts that floated through Karma’s mind as he continued to freefall.

Moments ago, he’d thrown himself off a cliff in a suicide attempt to kill Korosensei.

It’d seemed like such a good idea at the time, now staring up into the terrified face of his best friend as he continued to fall, it didn’t seem like such a good idea.

‘No I refuse! I can’t die here, I can’t leave Nagisa alone without anyone to be there for him! Not again! I will not abandon my Cloud!’ Were the thoughts that followed. And among the relief when Korosensei did catch him in the next second and brought him back up to Nagisa, he didn’t seem to notice the flicker of orange indigo tipped flames on his forehead.

Korosensei did, and he knew exactly what those were.

What was more alarming though, was that the second Nagisa touched Karma, when he threw himself at the taller redhead to give him a hug, he burst into an inferno of bright purple flames, which were then greeted by the indigo tipped orange flames Karma was producing.

They’d both be much more freaked out if they hadn’t both passed out from the sudden harmonization.

Which is what brought us to Korosensei’s current predicament, he now had two flame active students.

And one was a cloud, an inverted one, but still a cloud. 

-LINE BRAKE-

“Korosensei, what the hell is going on?!?” Cried a few of the students as they all ran over to where they’d heard Nagisa’s shocked cry. Only to arrive at the scene to find their two classmates unconscious on the ground and covered in purple, orange and indigo flames and Korosensei looking worried.

“To put it simply children, it seems everything just became much more complicated.” Korosensei said as the two boys slowly came too.

“Wha, ah, what the hell?!!? Why am I purple?!” Nagisa said as he glanced at the purple flames that slowly receded back into his body. “That’s not something you see everyday.” Said a bemused Karma.

“Well to answer your question Nagisa-kun, what you and Karma just produced is something called a dying will flame. It is the physical manifestation of one's will power and soul, it is something that everyone has the potential to summon but very few people in the world even know of its existence. For those born into the society where these flames are used more commonly, they usually receive training from an early age to draw out and use their flames or they use certain tools that help them draw out their flames, but there is another way to draw them out. During a moment of great stress and danger, sometimes a person’s will to survive against all odds will trigger their flames to come out, which is what just happened to you Karma as you were falling down the cliff.” Korosensei explained to his students, thinking that Omèrta can go fuck itself, because these are his students damn it! Besides he knows a certain young Mafia boss who the Vindice owe one or two favors. The rest of the class got stuck on the fact that Karma had apparently fallen down the cliff. At least he looked to be ok.

“But wait, that doesn’t explain why my flames appeared too? And why were Karma’s orange and indigo while mine were purple?” Nagisa asked, his focus on their yellow instructor instead of the nagging pull at the back of his mind.

“Well you see Nagisa this is where flames get a bit more confusing, there are different kinds of flame types, each with their own abilities and colors to identify them. These flames are separated into to two groups, the Sky spectrum and the Earth spectrum. You two belong to the Sky spectrum, there are seven different flame types in the Sky spectrum, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Mist, Cloud and of course the Sky. Skies are the rarest out of the seven and are normally the leaders of their set, with the occasional exceptions. They are natural born leaders, even if it doesn’t appear that way at first, and for each sky there are at least six guardians, one from each element. Though I have known some skies to have more than one of some of their elements as long as the two elements have a strong enough bond between them. When a Sky meets an element that they are compatible with and is willing to follow them an event known as Harmonization occurs. This seals the connection between the two of them and the other elements in their set. A set, or a family, is what a Sky and their Guardians are called. The reason why your flames appeared Nagisa was because Karma, who is a Sky, Harmonized with you the minute you touched him after his flames were released. From what I can tell, it looks like he must have been unconsciously courting you as his Cloud for some time, the Harmonization forced your flames to appear as well it seems.” Korosensei told the two flame active boys and the rest of the class.

“So wait Karma’s a Sky? And Nagisa is what?” Maehara asked as he was a little confused on who was what.

“Karma is a sky, you can tell from the bright orange color of his flames, but he isn’t a Classic or a pure sky. Some flame users have one or several secondary flames aside from their primary one. Some can even be an equal combination of two flames. When you do not have a secondary flame you are referred to as a pure flame. Karma as you can see does not have pure flames, though he has a much higher level of purity of sky flames, those indigo whisps you saw in his flames were in fact Mist flames. Making him a Misty Sky. Now the flame types themselves are organised into more or less two main groups, Classic and Inverted. Classic flames, are people who obviously display the traits common to certain flames and who fit more into the stereotypes surrounding each flames, such as that Rains are carefree peacekeepers, Skies are leaders, Clouds are always antisocial and violent and Storms are grumpy and impatient. Now Inverted flames are people who don’t obviously express the characteristics of their flames, like a patient Storm or a grumpy Rain. Karma is an Inverted Misty Sky. And Nagisa is his Inverted pure Cloud, you can tell from the bright purple color of his flames. Clouds are the second rarest after Skies, mostly because of the way they are treated. Clouds are picky, but very powerful, so often a Sky or even other elements who want to have a Cloud backing them, will trap or chain Clouds. Both metaphorically and literally and force them to do things they don’t want to. Clouds are wild creatures who need to be able to keep their freedom. Nothing should ever chain a Cloud, cause it’s not healthy for them and results in them eventually self destructing. Not exactly literally, they go into something that's called a Cloud rage. They lose control of their flames, and their minds, and destroy everything around them. They are free spirits and should never be chained, that’s why it’s so hard to find a Cloud for some Skies. Because sometimes the Cloud they may be courting will not Harmonize with them because they feel they would not be able to keep their freedom with this Sky.” Korosensei told his students.

Karma looked over at his friend suddenly very worried about something like this happening to the bluenette because of his mother. Nagisa just smiled reassuringly. 

Seeming satisfied with this for now, Karma moved to stand up, but once on his feet he found his sense of balance wasn’t quite back in order and found himself swaying slightly to the side only to be steadied by Chiba.

Chiba was about to ask if he was okay, when out of nowhere Nagisa pushed him away and wrapped himself around Karma like a snake and started hissing at Chiba along with everyone else. His normally blue eyes were glowing with bright purple flames. Karma just stood there unable to really move much with a confused face on. 

“Uh Korosensei, what’s wrong with Nagisa.” Sugino asked with a vaguely freaked out expression as he watched his friend be reduced to a terrifying, yet somehow adorable, snarling, clingy kitten.

“Ah, well remember how I said Nagisa was a Cloud. Well Clouds are known to be very territorial, possessive and aggressive beings. Inverted Clouds are known to be more patient, but often after a strong Harmonization their Cloud instincts tend to act up a bit more. Some theorize that it’s in an effort to make it clear that their Sky has a Cloud and also to prove to their Sky that they are strong. To put it in simple terms, newly Harmonized Clouds have no chill.” Korosensei stated and as the whole class starred at the hissing Nagisa wrapped around a semi-confused-but-not-really-caring Karma, they couldn’t help but agree.

“Unfortunately, I never really got around to unlocking my flames Most of this information I got from some friends of mine. Luckily, they owe me a favor. I’ll give them a call and see if they won’t mind coming over and helping with our little fire problem.” Korosensei reassured his students.

Somewhere in Italy, a young Sky, a purple haired Cloud, a Cloud and a Mist who were arguing and a dangerous Sun all simultaneously sneezed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it seems I need to explain my flame choices a bit, the reason I made Karma a misty sky is because throughout the series you see him grow into an incredible leader that people want to follow. Along with Isogai, and occasionally Kataoka, he becomes the leader of the E-class on the battlefield. Now it’s also very clear he has trust issues and doesn’t make friends easily which is why I made him an inverted sky, I considered making him a stormy sky like Xanxus but found that misty sky worked better. Now the whole mist thing actually came from the way he manipulates others and adapts to different situations, not to mention how he always has the front of being the big bad guy when he actually cares a lot about his friends. He’s a little like Mukuro in that sense. 
> 
> Now for Nagisa, I think he’d be a cloud because in KHR clouds are described as the independent protectors of the family. Someone who is part of the group, but works best as an independent individual. And in assassination classroom, Isogai actually mentions during the red vs blue class war that Nagisa is the kind of person who works best in the field if you don’t tell him what to do and just step back and let him do his own thing, sound familiar. Also even though he isn’t actually as antisocial as Hibari, notice that he barely ever actively looks to interact with the others, aside from maybe Karma, and instead they usually come to him. Take note I also said that he was an inverted cloud like Skull, so he’s not going to be like Hibari or Iris or even Kikyo, most of the time. He’s going to be a bit tamer than most classic clouds, unless you piss him off. Also, Nagisa has proven to be incredibly protective of his friends, just look at the scene where he nearly lost it because Takaoka destroyed the cure to the poison, in my head he’d been on the edge of a cloud rage in that scene except he came down from it cause Terasaka calmed him down from it.
> 
> So that’s why I think Karma is an inverted misty sky and Nagisa is an inverted cloud. Also I repeat, I am not going to focus on any ships for this story, even though I am a very big Karmagisa shipper. If you want Karmagisa I suggest going to read my other fanfic Blue Flames And Red Waters. Or even my Dragon’s blade series, cause there’s going to be some more Karmagisa there.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still nope.

Nagisa refused to leave Karma’s side and actually tried to literally bite anyone who came near them. Luckily it was the end of the day so classes were already over. And Nagisa ended up going to stay over at Karma’s house, whose parents were out of town, in order to keep his mom from asking any questions. 

Nagisa did eventually stop clinging to Karma, but his eyes were still glowing purple as he and Karma left the school and if anybody noticed that Karma’s eyes were glowing with a slightly orange hue, well no one said anything. It had been a weird day and everyone just wanted to go home and sleep. So the rest of the students left, leaving Korosensei alone in the school to make a call to some old friends from the Mafia.

-BRAKE LINE-

Karma knew he should probably be weirded out by this, but somehow it felt right. Nagisa by his side with his wild purple flames. His cloud. 

He figured Nagisa was probably feeling somewhat similar, but the shorter boy hadn’t really come out of whatever weird thing he was going through. Korosensei had said something about possessive instincts, but Karma hadn’t really been listening, more focused on the angry blue kitten that had suddenly started clinging to him. Part of him was completely bewildered that this was the same boy who said that he couldn't fight to save his life. It had been an admittedly weird day, but he’d already planned on trying to rebuild his friendship with Nagisa. This seemed like a good enough place to start doing just that.

He smiled slightly as he looked down at Nagisa who was walking closely next to him and growling at anyone who came too close to them. Karma’s not sure where it came from, but he felt a burst of possessive pride at the sight. 

This was his cloud. 

-BRAKE LINE-

The next day everyone had been waiting outside to greet Korosensei's friends who he said would be coming soon. Everyone was considerably relieved that Nagisa had calmed down quite a bit and was almost back to his normal self. Now if only he’d stop growling at Chiba whenever he came close.

“Hey someone’s coming up the path. It must be them.” Kayano called as she looked over to the path. And indeed there were. There were five of them, a tall italian man with black hair and a fedora with a chameleon on it, a shorter younger man with purple hair and a ton of makeup and piercings on, a tall young japanese man with black hair and a scary look in his eyes, another italian man with dark blue hair shaped like a pineapple with a long ponytail and red and blue heterochromatic eyes and finally at the front was a kind looking short young japanese man with a head of wild brown hair and big doe eyes that rivaled Nagisa’s.

The man with the brown hair looked over them before his eyes locked on Karma and Nagisa. He stared for a sec and then did something no one saw coming.

He squealed, ran over and started hugging Karma to his chest.

“Ohhhh Myyyy Godddd, he’s such a sweet wittle Sky Cub! Oh, and look such an adorable little Cloudlet! Oh, don’t you have such a strong little Cloud!” The man said as he released Karma and started fawning over Nagisa and Karma both. While they both looked very confused, and Karma looked like he was gonna murder the man when he patted Nagisa on the head, they both got a pleased look when he called Nagisa Karma’s cloud.

“Oh, aren’t you a sweetie. Hmmm, we’ll have to do something about that little problem of yours but we’ll worry about that later.” The purple haired man said as he came up to Nagisa and looked down at him.

“Oy, bad Tsuna! Give the kid some breathing room. He doesn’t even know who you are.” The dark haired italian said as he pulled the brown haired man, now identified as Tsuna, away from Karma.

“As if you’re one to talk, you hit me in the head with a hammer then shot me when we first met.” Tsuna pouted at him.

“Sorry about him, he gets excited around young flame users. He has a two little brothers and a little sister a bit younger than all of you who are also flame active.” The dark haired man said. 

“I am the great and powerful Skull! And this Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro. We’re some of Korosensei’s friends!” Skull announced to the class.

“Ah, so wait, you two are going to teach us how to use our flames?” Nagisa asked.

“Yup! You, little Cloudlet, will be training with me and Kyoya! Since we’re both clouds, just like you! And little Sky Cub here is going to train with Tsu-chan and Mukuro!” Skull replied enthusiastically while the man identified as Hibari Kyoya just glared a bit harder at Skull before looking at Nagisa for a moment and nodding.

“Ah, hello everyone it’s so good to you all again! It’s been far too long!” Korosensei said cheerily as he appeared in front of the newcomers.

“Hey Korosensei! Oh my god, so it’s true! You’re an octopus! Why are you yellow? Why is your head an emoji? Do you have exactly eight tentacles like an octopus or more? I heard you can fly really fast, do you think you’re faster than me? It didn’t hurt too much did it? It doesn’t hurt now does it? Who was it who did this anyway, just say the word and we’ll burn’em down to the ground! Are you eating okay? Do you even still need to eat? You know what I’m just going to make a big yummy feast for you!” Tsuna spoke in rapid succession as he started flitting about Korosensei curiously, checking him for wounds or the like.

“Uh… are you ok Tsuna?” Korosensei asked warily.

“Kufufufufufu. No he isn’t, he hasn’t slept properly in five days. It’s part of the reason he’s here instead Xanxus, who is an inverted sky, he needed a little break. What better opportunity than teaching a young Sky how to use flames.” Mukuro said with a small grin and a little chuckle. 

“What! Tsuna, that is not healthy! Are things honestly so bad in Italy?” Korosensei asked panicky, as he started fussing over Tsuna, who looked slightly confused at having their places switched.

“You could have come tomorrow if he was so tired.” Korosensei added.

“Well you said, get here as soon as possible, so Tsuna insisted we come today instead of tomorrow.” Skull explained, before he threw a look at Reborn who sighed and walked over to Tsuna.

“This should help him through the day at least.” Reborn said as he tapped Tsuna on the forehead with his finger that was covered in bright yellow flames. Immediately Tsuna perked up and seemed to become more calm and less erratic. 

“Ahh, thanks Reborn. Though why didn’t you do that earlier?” Tsuna asked as he pouted slightly at the other man.

“Because, I was hoping you’d already be asleep by now Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn says as he lightly flicks Tsuna’s fore head.

“Anyways, sorry about that children. I get a little weird when I haven’t slept. Like Skull said, my name is Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna. You two must be Karma and Nagisa, the ones Korosensei told us about, right?” Tsuna asked smiling calmly and composedly, nothing like the erratic mess he was just a second ago.

“Uh, yeah… uh what did he just do? No offense, but you were kinda everywhere for a moment there.” Nagisa asked shyly. All the students let out a sigh of relief as it seemed Nagisa was back to normal.

“Oh, you mean what Reborn did just now? Well he used his Sun flames to help replenish my energy. Sun flames have the special trait called activation that allows them to cause the cells in a person's body to get excited and energized. Because of this their often used for healing others, or as you just saw, replenishing your energy.” Tsuna explains to the students calmly.

“So you guys are going to teach us, huh?” Karma asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Yup, Nagisa will be training with Skull, who is an Inverted Cloud like him, and my Cloud, Kyoya, who is a Classic Cloud with a hint of Mist flames. As for you little Sky Cub, you’ll be training with my Mist, Mukuro, who is a Classic Mist, and myself, a Classic Sky. As for Reborn he’s here to help out, as well as to watch my back while I’m busy, because some people are paranoid.” Tsuna explained with a wry smirk, his voice going sarcastic at the end. 

The rest of E-class was desperately trying to figure out how Tsuna, who had been sweet and friendly, could possibly be the same kind of flame type as Karma, who had been sarcastic and kinda mean to everyone in class, with exception of Nagisa, since he got there. Well Korosensei had said that Inverted Skies were different from Classic Skies.

“So do you have any questions before we begin?” Tsuna asked as the others fell in line behind him. Somehow, they all knew that this was going to end badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done, I’ve given Karma to Mukuro, shit this is not going to end well. Also, sleepy Tsuna also has no chill, and is a momabear. I’m not crazy about this chapter, but I’ve fought with it enough, the next one should be better though. Also, I have a headcanon that older flame users have element based nicknames that they use when talking to younger flame user, for example Skies are Sky Cubs, Clouds are Cloudlets and my personal favorite, Rains are Raindrops. I have another headcanon where Squalo calls Yamamoto Raindrop, because Squalo is totally like Yamamoto’s crazy older brother. Not sure if the Varia will turn up, but they might. Also the reason Nagisa kept growling at Chiba was cause Chiba is a Cloud in this story and Nagisa’s Cloud instincts made him feel threatened whenever the other Cloud came near his Sky. And when Skull mentioned Nagisa’s little problem, he was talking about how when he felt Nagisa’s flames he felt something was restricting them and holding them back. And the reason Karma looked like he was gonna murder Tsuna, was cause his flames registered a much more powerful Sky that was near his Cloud, so he got a little possessive for a moment. And the reason they both calmed down after Tsuna called Nagisa Karma’s Cloud, was because their flames recognised this as the other Sky acknowledging their bond and telling them he wasn’t there to break it.
> 
> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I’m back. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, life's been crazy. So we’re just gonna jump right into this, there’s going to be a bit of time skip just warning you. Also Hibari and Skull are now Nagisa’s adopted big brothers. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nopity, nope, nope.

‘This is amazing!’ Nagisa thought giddelly as he flipped away from another of Kyoya-niis attacks. It’d been a couple weeks since he and Karma had activated their flames. And everyday after school since Tsuna-san and the others would teach them to fight and control their flames.

From what Nagisa had seen, Karma’s classes were much more centered around control and focus. While his own lessons were much more battle oriented, though that might be because Kyoya-nii was obsessed with battle. 

After the first couple days of his instincts going into overdrive he’d managed to calm down some and started synchronising with his flames and as he became more in tune with his new instincts he found himself becoming more playful and wild while still maintaining his patient and kind demeanor. According to Skull-nii he was an inverted Cloud, but not one like him. Apparently his behavior reminded the two of another cloud by the name of Kikyo who was known for his loyalty, his playfulness and his patience. Especially with his own Sky. Lets just say Nagisa was in no hurry to meet this Byakuran from what he’d heard of him.

“Hey, Kyoya! I think that’s enough for now. You don’t want to wear the kid out.” Skull called out from the side where he’d set up some snacks. While Kyoya-nii handled Nagisa’s combat training with his flames, Skull helped him with control and applications of his flames.

Apparently, despite being known as the weakest of the Arcobaleno (mostly because he wasn’t born into the mafia or had much experience with combat) he was the most qualified in all the mafia when it came to creative flame application. He’d found ways to grow muscles using propagation even before Iris had started experimenting with it, he’d discovered how to make plants mature at rapid rates before Kikyo even knew what flames were, and of course there was the secret to his immortality. The capability to multiply his cells at incredible speeds to heal himself when wounded or fight an illness when it manifests in his body. This ability can even be used against others, as you can use it to turn a simple cold into a most terrifying illness. All in all, Skull-nii was highly underrated. But Nagisa knew as well as anyone the advantages of being underestimated, and Skull was teaching him to do all of this. 

Kyoya-nii grunted as he halted his mouvements. Putting his tonfas away and pulling Nagisa off the ground. Kyoya-nii was very stoic, Nagisa realised quickly. He said little and had a very short temper. But he was also kind in his own way. He liked quiet and clear spaces and small animals. Like his little yellow bird called Hibird. The older teen liked to call Nagisa little pet names like little snake, small blue animal or little blue animal. Apparently small and little animal were already taken by Tsuna-san.

Nagisa plopped down beside Skull and grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a bite. He’d been sparring with Kyoya for the last fifteen minutes. Apparently that was incredible within itself and was a sign of his progression.

“Careful there, we don’t want you to choke now.”

“Right, sorry Skull-nii!” Nagisa chirped after he swallowed and moved to grab another sandwich. He was starving.

The three of them ate quietly for a couple minutes. Hibird coming to land on Nagisa’s head and nestle itself in his long fluffy blue hair. It’s strange since he’d started training with Skull-nii and Kyoya-nii he’d felt more at ease with his looks and his long hair didn’t bother him nearly as much as before. Somehow everything about these flames and his bond with Karma in general just helped him feel more at ease with himself than he’d ever felt. He didn’t even feel like he looked like a girl anymore or hated himself because of that, he just felt like Nagisa.

“Nagisa.” Skull called shaking the little bluenette out of his thoughts. “I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, but we do need to talk about your… Problem.” Nagisa looked at the older cloud in confusion, not understanding what he was talking about. 

Skull sighed and looked down at the small teen, a serious look on his face. “Nagisa. Is someone trying to chain you?” He asked and at Nagisa’s continued confusion he elaborated. “Is someone trying to force you to be something you’re not, or to do something you don’t want to?” At the flash of panic in the small clouds eyes, Skull knew he’d hit the nail on the head. He could feel Kyoya's angry presence behind him, the younger cloud paying as much attention to the youngest as he was.

He had to stomp down on the burst of protective rage that bubbled up inside him. He couldn't rage, not here at least. 

He looked down at Nagisa, who’d shrunken in on himself, and tried to flare his flames comfortingly. He and Kyoya had somewhat surprisingly synchronised with the little snake not long after starting his training and had become even more protective of him since. “Nagisa if someone is hurting you, you need to tell us. It’s dangerous for Clouds to be forced to do anything they don’t want to. It was dangerous enough when your flames were inactive, but now that they are active you could very well shatter your flames and go into a powerful cloud rage. If you do that you’ll not only hurt anyone near you, but you will most likely die.” The small teen seemed to shiver in fear at that. And Skull couldn’t blame him. He’d only ever raged once, when he fought against Byakuran in the future that never was, and it had been a terrifying experience. Kyoya had had several small rages but never a truly dangerous one. Never one where he lost himself completely and stopped being able to tell friend from foe, only knowing how to destroy. 

“Can we not talk about this. Please.” Nagisa pleaded, he didn’t want to tell them about his mom. Not yet. He wasn’t ready. Wasn’t brave enough. “Please. I’ll tell you, but not now. Please.” He almost sobbed and Skull could feel his heart breaking. They lost so many good young clouds this way everyday and it hurt him so much. But he couldn’t force Nagisa to talk. That could do more harm than good. He could already feel the way Nagisa’s flames were flaring in defense. Skull threw a look over at Kyoya who he could tell was bristling with rage. Though at the look from the older cloud he calmed himself down some.

Skull turned back to Nagisa and smiled gently at him. Enveloping him in a hug. “It’s ok little Cloudlet. You don’t have to tell us right now. But when you feel ready, please know that we will do everything to protect you. And not just Kyoya and I, but Tsuna, Reborn and Mukuro as well. And I can promise you that Karma would go through hell on earth if it meant he could save you from whoever is hurting you like this. So don’t worry little Cloudlet, you don’t have to be alone.” As he spoke he could feel Nagisa start to shake with sobs as he started to quietly cry, he rubbed the little bluenettes back trying to comfort him. Kyoya coming to sit next to them to place a comforting hand on Nagisa’s shoulder.

Nagisa couldn’t hold back the tears, he just couldn’t. 

He wanted to believe them, so, so, badly. He wanted to know that someone actually cared, but a lifetime of bullying, abuse and abandonment made him think otherwise. Not even his own father bothered to fight to protect him from his mother. Why would anyone else? He wanted to trust them, to tell them. But what if they thought he was lying? Like the other people he tried to tell when he was younger. 

He decided not to think about it and instead let himself have this moment of weakness. He let himself cry, let himself believe for just a moment that someone cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, that went angsty real fast. Sorry, not sure where this came from. Nagisa is my precious baby and I’m sorry for hurting him. But I’m not sorry for giving big brother Kyoya and big brother Skull. I regret nothing. Also I like to think Skull is actualy really creative when it comes to using his flames because he wasn't raised with them. Once he knew what they were his mind probably just thought 'well doesn't that mean that technicaly I could do this?' and then went and did. He wasn't taught anything specific about flames so to him they could do just about anything he could think of as long as it applied to the limitations of the attribute. And then I can see him just kinda low key experimenting with it and seeing what happens. I don't know, it's just this little idea I have. Anyways don't forget to leave Kudos and a comment.
> 
> Next chapter: Karma and his training and possibly some Tsuna and Nagisa bonding. 
> 
> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my excuse to try to explain how I understand flames and also to give angry Cloud kitten Nagisa to the world. Clouds have no chill, no one has any chill in this story, but especially our Cloud trio. Nagisa is going to get Cloud teachers, can you guess who? Karma is also going to get teachers, and that is probably going to end badly. Reborn is just laughing his ass off. Korosensei will have the headache of all time. It’s going to be a fun time. Also, Nagisa will have three modes in this story, first is ‘normal’ mode, then it’s ‘angry kitten’ mode and finally it’s ‘Imma bite you, bitch’ mode, I want to see how much fun I can have with this. Let me know what you think.
> 
> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.


End file.
